Layer fowl such as turkeys differ in their laying performance. Some turkeys are "broody", i.e. they exhibit a desire to sit on their eggs (brood) and, if not treated, generally stop laying eggs altogether. Some turkeys lay more eggs than others. Some turkeys tend to lay their eggs outside of the laying pens.
Bird or fowl transponder equipment devices are known. One conventional device has a slim, rod-shaped transponder mounted on an arm of electrically non-conducting material, in the form of U, V, or Z wing shape, with limbs connected by a joint and with a locking device. Another conventional transponder equipment device has a wing section for fitting to the fowl. This device mounts a rod-shaped, slim transponder along the arm of a U-shaped two-armed marker for clasping round the bone of the fowl, closed at the free ends of arms by a hooked point engaging in a socket hole. Also known is a time recording device designed for pigeon racing has a transponder fitted to a leg that contains secured data and entered data for exchange over a magnetic field link to a central station.
Also known is registering apparatus for tamper-proof detection of real-time sporting information, particularly for carrier pigeon racing. This apparatus includes a detection device, a reader combining detected data with expansion and security data, a portable operating device with data memory and a central evaluation unit.
A joint brochure by Jansen Automatic Nests, Diehl Ident GmbH and Hotraco bv describes a computerized automated trap-nest including a bird expel system, an individual bird identification unit and individual egg identification. The system includes an RF/ID identification system for poultry breeding stock which is operative to provide automatic performance control and data allocation such as egg to hen. An electronic wing band is attached to the bird. The system allows nesting behavior to be automatically recorded. To do this, the nesting time of the individual hens is recorded by means of antennas. An egg collection belt keeps the eggs from each nest separate. Each bird and each nesthole is fitted with a transponder which allows individual identification of each bird and each egg laid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,911 to Rafaely describes an enclosure device for encouraging the laying of eggs by domestic fowls particularly turkeys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,076 to Cohen describes a nest trap for laying hens, particularly turkeys.
Published PCT Application PCT US96/06441 (WO 96/35327) describes hen nesting apparatus and a brood control method. The hens carry transponders which may be interrogated by a reader movable along the line of cages to identify the hens and to keep track of their activities.
MGH Automated Nesting System is a nesting system particularly suited for turkeys which is commercially available from M.G.H. Agricultural Cooperative Society Ltd., Kibbutz Givat Haim Ichud, Israel 38935.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.